La aventura de serena en sinnoh
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: A terminado la liga de kalos y Ash se dirigía a otra región así que Serena también decidió viajar a sinnoh ay se encontrará con nuevos compañeros de viaje que serán May , Brendan y Gary Esta aventura es de Serena , fennekin, may , Brendan y Gary
1. Viaje a Sinnoh

Apenas paso un día desde que Serena se despedio de Ash ya que ya término el torne en kalos y se diriguia a otra región también se despidió de Eureka y Lem y ahora estaba descansando en su casa .

Serena estaba con su mamá biendo la tele

_ Serena dime ahora que Ash dejo de viajar en kalos y se fue para otra aventura en otra región , tu donde viajaras _ Serena miro a su madre y se para sonrió levanto sus manos con entusiasmo y le dijo

_¡ viajare a sinnoh e oido que ay tambien ava a ver programas de pokevisión y yo como soy una performance quiero estar ay para ser la mejor !_ grito

su madre le dio una debíl sonrisa , se levantó y se dirigió a un cuarto la peli-rubia miro a su madre ella estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de sus manos

_ juju... _ su madre saco una blusa de maga corta con un chaleco negra que estaba pegado a la blusa con una falda roja y un lycra short negra , Serena abrió la boca con entusiasmo

_sabia que esto pasaría asi que te hice mas ropa nueva para tu nueva aventura , te gusto_ la oji-azul sonrió

_ claro mamá esta hermosa sacare a fennekin para que la vea _ su madre se río _ adelante _ Serena tambien se rió , saco una pokebola y la lanzo

_ sal fennekin _ Serena lanzó la pokebola y salió fennekin _ fokko _ dijo el pequeñito zorro mientras miraba a su entrenadora

_ mira fennekin la ropa que mama hizo no crees que es hermosa _ fennekin sonrio y asistió con la cabeza

_ Serena mañana te llevare al aeropuerto así que duerme y descansa mucho _ le hablo su querida madre , la peli-rubia sonrio

_ esta bien que descanses mamá y buenas noches _ su madre le sonrió y ella abrazo a fennekin y subió a su cuarto se puso su piyama rosa y se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba

_" _mañana , mañana será el día en que vaya a sinnoh así que debo de descansar y ser mejor cada vez mas "_ _Serena miro a fennekin que estaba durmiendo a su lado y ella miró por su ventana y se durmió...

los rayos del sol se estaba metiendo por la ventana de la casa de Serena y esta comenzó a moverse en su cama

_ Serena despierta ya es de día _ su madre le gritaba , ella solo se movia en la cama pero esta se callo

_ AAAAHHHHH _ grito la chica rubia , su madre que se encontraba cosinando y está suspiro , Serena se puso de pie y miro a fennekin que seguía dormiendo ella se haserco y le hablo

_ despierta fennekin ya es de día _ el zorro al oír esto se despertó , bostezo

Serena camino a las ventanas que las abrió de un solo movimiento y respiro profundo

_ buenos días saihorn _dijo la oji-azul mientras saludaba al pokemon

_ es hora de provar la nueva ropa _ grito la chica

despues de unos cuantos minutos Serena bajo con su nueva ropa se colocó una mochila que se coloca en la cintura , su pelo recogido en una coleta alta atada a un moño negro , fennekin salió corriendo de la habitación

_ buenos días mama..._ su madre sonrio y le contesto _ buenos días Serena como despertastes hoy _ Serena sonrío y le hablo _ muy bien _ fennekin se sentó en el suelo para esperar su desayuno

_ toma aquí tienes tu comida fennekin , ten Serena desayuna y nos vamos al aeropuerto _ la rubia asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer

la madre de Serena estaba en el aeropuerto con el professor Ciprés , Serena y su fennekin se estaba despidiendo de ellos

_ professor Ciprés le encargo a mis pokemones cuidelos mucho _ dijo la peli-rubia mientras cargaba al zorrito de fuego

_ no te preocupes Serena los cuidare muy bien _ hablo el professor la rubia asistio con la cabeza

_ mami cuidate mucho ya te encarge con fletchling y con saihorn te quiero _ Serena abrazo a su madre y ella le debolbio el abrazo

_ Serena tu cuida de fennekin y fennekin cuida a mi princesa Serena entendido _ dijo la madre castaña mientras abrazoba a su hija , fennekin asistio con un " fokko" y Serena con un " si " Serena dejo a abrazar a su madre para ya irse al avión pero le hablo el professor Cipres

_ Serena antes de que te vayas te doi tu nuevo pokedexter y quiero que vayas con el professor Rowan y le entregas estos documentos el professor Rowan se localiza en el pueblo arena como el avión va a te rizar serca del pueblo asi que me arias ese favor _ Serena tomo su nuevo pokedexter color rosa y lo guardo en su mochila y hablo

_ claro professor Ciprés yo lo entregare _ el professor le entrego los documentos y Serena se fue ala avion

_ asta luego mama y professor Ciprés nos vemos _ dijo Serena antes de entrar ala avió que se dirigía a sinnoh su made sonrio y la avió despegó

la madre miro al cielo y sonrío y pensó _" que te vaya muy bien mi pequeña_ ,_ en sinnoh_ _aras nuevos amigos y enemigos_ " el professor suspiro y los dos salieron del aeropuerto

mientras tanto en el avión

Serena iva mirando por la ventana junto con fennekin y esta miro una región que parecía pequeña pero en tierra era enorme así que ella ya estaba a punto de llegar a sinnoh donde los sueños se hacen realidad

_continuara..._

Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
>moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<br>moshimo ano machi no dodoka de chansu ga tsukamitai no nara  
>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya ya<p>

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>hedofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
>WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo<p>

PONPON susumu iro-iro na koto  
>don-don KITEru? anata no KIMOCHI<br>POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sou sou ii KO aa<br>You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON  
>Every Time is PON<br>merry-go-round noritai no  
>Every Day PON<br>Every Time is PON  
>tabun sonnan ja DAME desho<p>

PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>hedofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
>WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo<p>

PONPON way-way-way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way-way PONPONPON  
>way-way PON way PON way-way (x2)<p>

ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
>moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<br>moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsukamitai no nara  
>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya<p>

PONPON susumu iro-iro na koto  
>don-don KITEru? anata no KIMOCHI<br>POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sou sou ii KO aa<br>You Make Me Happy

Every Day PON  
>Every Time is PON<br>merry-go-round noritai no  
>Every Day PON<br>Every Time is PON  
>tabun sonnan ja DAME desho<p>

PONPON way-way-way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way-way PONPONPON  
>way-way PON way PON way-way (x4)<p>

_**Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**_

_**PONPONPON NO ME PERTENECE A MI LE PERTENECE A KYARY PAMYU PAMYU **_

_**YO SOLO LO PUSE COMO ENDIG **_


	2. Un nuevo día

Despues de que Ash se despide de Serena , Eureka y Lem , cada quien se va en busca de sus sueños asi que nuestra joven heroina Serena se dirigue a Sinnoh donde una nueva adventure compienza para ella y su fennekin.

_ aah miro eso fennekin es Sinnoh _ dijo Serena entusiasmada mientras miraba por la venta , fennekin respondio con " fokko " , despues de unos minutos la avion aterriso serca del pueblo arena .

Serena bajo con fennekin , ella empezo a emocionarse miro a varios pokemones que solo via en algunas revistas

_ que emocionate fennekin mira a todos esos pokemones , no cres que esto es muy emocionate _ la peli-rubia miro al pequeño zorrito de fuego que estaba tambien mirando a esos pokemones

_ fennekin vamos a entegarle el documento al professor Rowan _ fennekin asistio con la cabeza .

Serena via comprado una bisicleta para llegar más rapido , y ahora estaba pasando por un bosque , de la nada un totodile salio corriendo Serena casi choca con el Pokemon

_ mira eso fennekin es un totodile _ la chica saco su pokedexter para ver la informacion del Pokemon

" totodile el Pokemon cocodrilo este pokemon tiene los dientes como unas filosas navajas , es capas de destrosar una roca solo con sus mandibulas "

_ asombroso , asi que lo voy a cacturar _ Serena saco una pokebola y la lanzo

_ yo te elijo fennekin _ fennekin salio disparado y miro a totodile

_ muy bien fennekin utiliza lanza llamas _ grito Serena , fennekin obedesia y lanzo llamas por la boca , totodile no se movio y utilizo pistola de agua que pronto desbanecio el fuego y ataco a fennekin, totodile comenzo a bailar y a saltar

_ fennekin ahora utiliza cola de hierro _ fennekin salto y su cola se volvio brillosa , totodile esta preparado para el ataque asi que utilizo rayo burbuja y hiso que fennekin callera al suelo _ ay no fennekin estas bien _ Serena abrazo a su pokemon y luego miro a totodile saltando por su victoria

_ fokko _ dijo el pequeño fennekin como disculpa , Serena sonrio y le dijo

_ no es tu culpa fennekin , ese totodile es muy fuerte ay que dejarlo para la siguiente_ fenenekin sonrio

_ se me olvidaba no quieres una galleta _ dijo la oji-azul mientras sacaba una bolsita de galletas, totodile miro de reojo, Serena le dio la galleta a su pokemon y luego miro a totodile y le pregunto

_ oye no quieres una _ le ofreció, totodile esta cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, la peli-rubia saco dos galletas y ella le habló _ toma están muy ricas _ totodile rápido agarro las galletas y cruzo los brazos otra vez .

_bueno fennekin primero a lo que vamos _ Serana coló a fennekin en la sesta de la bicicleta y se marcho , totodile comió la primera galleta le gusto y se comió la otro también le gusto así qué comenzó a correr detrás de Serena quería muchas galletas.

Serena pregunto con algunas personas el laboratorio del professor Rowan , después de un largo camino encontró el laboratorio y ella dejo su bicicleta cerca y toco la puerta del laboratorio.

_ quien es ?_ pregunto una persona desde adentro

_ soy una entrenadora, vengo a dejarle un documento al professor Rowan _ dijo Serena , habrieron la puerta y llego una chica de pelo rojo corto , tenía unas gafas y una bata blanca , la chica peli-roja sonrio _ adelante pasa por favor _ Serena sonrio .

_ espera voy a llamar al profesor Rowan _ dijo la peli-roja , Serena respondió con un " si " , después salió un señor con un bigote blanco , cabello blanco y su típica bata blanca

_ que pasa jovencita _ dijo el profesor Rowan

_ profesor Rowan soy Serena , el profesor Cipres me envió para darle algunos documentos _ Serena sonrio

_ ya veo , así que eres de kalos _ dijo el profesor, Serena asistió con la cabeza

_ bueno estos son los documentos _ Serena le entrego los documentos al profesor y este los miro

_ muchas gracias Serena por molestarte a venir asta acá y entregarme estos documentos , que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y bienvenida a sinooh _ el profesor Rowan sonrio y ella le agradecio

_ muchas gracias profesor Rowan _ Serena sonrio y se marcho

_ asta luego profesor, chicos nos vemos después _ el profesor y sus ayudantes también se despidieron , Serena corrió tomo su bicicleta y comenzó a pedealar , mientras tanto totodile salió saltando de unos arbustos y no encontró a Serena así que miro alo lejos aya iva a mucha prisa y totodile salió disparado corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarla .

Serena se detuvo a mirar los paisajes de sinnoh así que también saco a fennekin de su pokebola

_ mira fennekin no cres que es hermoso _ fennekin sonrio , la rubia escucho unos ruidos pero no le tomo importancia cuando estaba a punto de tomar nueva mente su bicicleta esta le callo un impactrueno .

_ Ay no mi bicicleta , esta frita _ dijo la chica con mala cara , en unos arbustos salió un electivire con un muchacho de pelo café

_ oye estas bien _ pregunto el chico , Serena lo miro y le respondió

_ claro que no mira como dejastes mi bicicleta _ reclamo Serena

_ ah disculpa no era mi entencion , vamos disculpate electivire _ se disculpó

_ ya se hagamos esto tu electivire contra mi fennekin , si yo gano me pagaras mi bicicleta y si yo pierdo no te la cobrare _ dijo Serena con una sonrisa

_ esta bien , bueno permíteme presentarme me llamo Gary oak y cual es tu nombre _ dijo Gary

_ me llamo Serena y este es mi fennekin _ Serena presento a fennekin

_ guau nunca e visto ese pokemon _ dijo Gary _ dejate de hablar que comience nuestro duelo _ Serena sonrio

_ esta bien comencemos _ dijo el peli-café

Serena vs Gary , estaban a punto de empezar pero de la nada totodile aparesio y comezón a salta

_ ese es el totodile que quería capturar _ dijo Serena con asombro , totodile señaló a electivire y se puso en posición de batalla pero una bola de fuego cayó cerca , Gary y Serena miraron y vieron a una chica de pelo café acompañada por un chico del mismo color de cabello con un gorro tapándolo

_ disculpen están bien _ dijo la chica corriendo a toda prisa

_ si que pasa _ pregunto Serena

_ mi Blaziken esta fuera de control _ dijo , una bola de fuego estaba a punto de caerle a May y el chico con quien la acompañaba la tiro al suelo , el Blaziquen salió corriendo como loco así donde estaban

_ yo te elijo sceptile _ dijo el chico , el pokemon salió y miro con furia a Blaziquen

_ sceptile , tormenta de hojas _ el pokemon salto y una tormenta de hojas verdes salió disparada así Blaziquen que cayó enconsiente después del ataque

_ regresa Blaziquen _ dijo May

_ se encuentran bien _ dijo Serena preocupada

_ si , no te preocupes estamos bien permitamen presentarme me llamo Brendan y ella es May mucho gusta _ dijo Brendan

_ encantada de conocerlos me llamo Serena y ella es mí amiga fennekin _ dijo Serena mientras mostraba a su pokemon

_ me llamo Gary oak mucho gusto _ Gary sonrio

_ podían desirnos que es lo que paso _ pregunto Serena preocupada

_ veras Blaziquen no a descansado y hoy que llegamos a Sinnoh creo que le afecto el cansancio _ hablo May

_ ya veo _ dijo Gary , totodile comenzó a brincar y se aboto a los brazos de Serena

_ hay totodile que es la que te pasa _ dijo de Serena mientras miraba a totodile, el pokemon cocodrilo salto y señaló a fennekin

_ parece que quiere una batallá contra tu pokemon _ hablo Gary , Serena sonrio y se puso muy feliz

_ guau que lindo pokemon , nunca lo avía visto _ dijo May mientras abrazaba al adorable fennekin

_ pues esque yo soy de la region de Kalos y fennekin es uno de los pokemones iniciales y lo eligi a el _ sonrio la rubia

_ guau Kalos _ dijo May

_ totodile, toooooodiiiiilllleeeeee _ exigió el pequeño lagarto de agua

_ esta bien tengamos una batalla totodile _ Serena vs totodile

_ fennekin ascuas _ fennekin lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego muy brillante , totodile esquivo y utilizo rayo borbuja _ fennekin cola de hierro _ fennekin ronpio las burbujas y luego golpeó a totodile que cayó inconsciente

_ Serena es tu oportunidad cactura totodile _ grito Brendan

Serena sonrio y aventó la pokebola , parecía que totodile saldría pero la pokebola quedó sellada

_ SSSIIIII , ya tengo mi totodile _ dijo Serena mientras levantaba la pokebola de su nuevo pokemon

_ grandioso _ dijo May, ya empezaba a meterse el sol

_ oigan y a donde se dirigen _ pregunto May

_ bueno yo y Gary no somos compañeros de viaje pero podemos viajar todos juntos no lo cren , yo me dirijo a Ciudad Pirita , es que ay quiero hacer un video para pokevisión , para el nuevo concurso _ dijo la rubia

_ si me parece bien que viajemos todos juntos que disen ustedes chicos _ pregunto May

_ por mi esta bien , mientras yo venza al líder de gimnasio _ dijo Brenda con las manos en la nuca

_ no e tenido mucho tiempo para viajar y ver todo Sinnoh así que me parece bien _ hablo Gary

_ entonces que esperamos vayamos a un centro pokemon a descansar _ May corrió y después corrio Serena , Gary y Brendan corrieron al centro pokemon mas cercano para descansar después de un día agitador

_esta historia continuará..._


End file.
